High-Z (high atomic weight) materials are used in coatings and fillers in the Continuous Web Solution (CWS) market that provide flat sheet materials, e.g., rubbers, plastics, metals and hybrid materials, e.g., organic materials including High-Z material additives. Typically these are expensive materials and it is of interest to control the amount of High-Z material used very carefully. Online measurements are therefore required. Currently, dual-point (subtractive) techniques using two scanners (implementing sensors) are used to measure the amount of an additive and are typically an expensive solution.
It would be advantageous to provide a single-point measurement technique for non-destructive measurement of an amount of high-Z material (e.g., a heavy metal) in such flat sheet materials.